Conventionally, many of digital electronic devices, such as a digital camera, have been provided with application softwares for utilizing content dealt with by such digital product on a host device, such as a PC, by means of storage media such as a CD-ROM. In order to enable the application softwares, a great deal of operations are required from the user, including mounting those storage media on the host device, inputting some information with a keyboard according to the instructions from the installer activated, and selecting predetermined items from a list displayed.
On the other hand, recently, a variety of services are provided more frequently on the web for the users who have purchased products. In many cases, in order for the users to make use of such services, user registration is required for the products. Upon user registration, the users need to access a predetermined website with a computer, and input the user information or product information. Furthermore, upon user registration for an additionally-purchased product the product information or user information must be input again.
The fact that such information must be input upon installation of the above-described application softwares or user registration, which is an annoying task for an ordinary person, has been one of the reasons why many users do not install the application softwares or perform user registration. As a result, many of the users cannot receive valuable information related to the products, and many of them even have never utilized valuable services even if they are provided on the web.
To deal with the aforementioned problems, JP3221487B discloses a system in which an electronic device such as a personal computer preliminarily stores the individual product information. When the electronic device is activated for the first time, it automatically connects a host device (server) via a network and transfers, to the host device, the individual product information retrieved from the electronic device and personal information including the name, address, password, etc. input by the user to perform user registration.